battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Saw
,Blocky, Stapy (Possibly) |color = Brown (Handle) Silver (Blade) |deaths = 1 |kills = 1 (possibly) |first = The Reveal |last = Why Would You Do This on a Swingset |voice = Satomi Hinatsu}} Saw is one of the 30 recommended characters that could have joined Battle for Dream Island. She later joins Battle for BFDI as a contestant. Appearance Saw appears to be a hand saw, a type of cutting tool used in hardware. In BFDI and BFDIA, her blade is dark gray, and her handle is brown. In IDFB, Saw's blade got shinier. In BFB, Saw lost her handle after swimming through molten lava. It is currently unknown if this a permanent change. Coverage In Reveal Novum, ﻿Saw, along with Naily, Tree and Barf Bag, only received 3 votes of the 450 votes (0.88% of the votes) which was not enough to join the game. Saw angrily sawed Announcer before, along with Naily, Tree, and Barf Bag, Saw was picked up by the Sender Scoop Thrower and catapulted into the Locker of Losers.﻿ In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Saw only received 36 votes, and she came in 60th (3rd to last) and did not join the game. The only two characters Saw outranked were Bottle with 29 votes and Bracelety with 18 votes. In BFDIA 5e, Saw's asset appeared, but with a blue handle. Deaths *Reveal Novum: Is crushed in the LOL by the sun. Trivia *In the audition video, Saw is sawing what sounds like Woody, screaming in pain. *Saw and Dora are the only survivors to get the basket in Getting Teardrop to Talk. *Saw is one of two contestants that injured Woody during their audition. The other is Naily. **Coincidentally, both got three votes to debut in Reveal Novum, and they are also both hardware supplies. *Out of all the recommended characters eligible to join in Reveal Novum, Saw got the least votes out of all of them to join BFDIA. Gallery Saw idol.png|Saw's idle old BeforeReveal.png Saw.png|Saw (not transparent) Pingpok.png|Saw, Naily, Tree, and Barf Bag hurting Announcer. Sawtitle.png|Saw's joining audition saw mini.png|Saw's voting icon. FreeSmart.png|Saw's asset in BFDIA 5e Bell tv maker saw roboty gaty david and clock.PNG Tree david saw roboty basketball bell donut and gaty.PNG Bell roboty saw blocky gaty david and clock.PNG Robot flower bell snowball david tree match saw eggy roboty taco clock and dora (probably).PNG saw icon.PNG SawyNEW.png Screenshot_20170604-111922.jpg|Saw Falling IMG_5184.PNG|Saw, Lollipop, Icecube, Dora, Book, Taco, Teardrop, and Gaty Idklol.jpg Chrome 2017-11-10 19-26-36.png Saw New Asset.png|Saw without het handle. Yes.PNG Saw new.png|Her new BFB pose. Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png Saw 2004.png Saw wiki pose.png Ruby still has saw with her on top of Yoyle Mountain..png IMG 5208.PNG Book came out of the Jawbreaker.jpg BurntSaw.PNG Besides Dora.png Poor saw.PNG TLC full count.png Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 9.09.13 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.30.58 PM.png|"Push through!" Bleh in BFB 1.png Bleh in BFB 3.png Team Ice Cube vs Bleh.jpg Bleh.PNG Saw sad.png Saw dead.png Saw intro.png Saw is really cool.png Reference Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Bleh Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Females Category:Males Category:Gray/Grey Contestants